New York
by flashpenguin
Summary: While a personal crisis is happening at home, Reese finds himself out of town on assignment. Missing the arms that hold him tight, he reminices about what brought him to where he is and what can make him keep every promise of the heart. Belated Valentine's Day gift to Nhken. ***WARNING! PURE FLUFF ALERT!*** Inspired by Snow Patrol's "New York". ***COMPLETE!***


_Sorry for the lateness. Bad weather had me pulling an unexpected shift. That said, I offered to write a story for a faithful reader. Her only request was that the song I base it on would be "New York" by Snow Patrol. It's a rather melancholy song, but I realized I could twist it and use it to my advantage and make it a Valentine's Day story with a happy ending. _

_Dedicated to Nkhen – I hope this makes up for all the sad tears I made you cry._

_I don't own Person of Interest. Good, because I can keep Carter alive and well forever!_

_**Song prompt: "New York" by Snow Patrol**_

_*****WARNING: PURE FLUFF ALERT!*****_

* * *

**New York**

He hated being away from her – even if it was only across the city or in one of the five boroughs - he hated not being near enough to protect her. He couldn't help it – it was in his nature to do what he could for the people he loved. He would move heaven and earth to fight off the bad guys. But not when the numbers kept coming. And he had to go across to the other side of the state.

He tried to keep his mind on protecting the victim. But during the moments when there was a lull, he was thinking of her and wondering how she was doing. He should never have left her when she was ill.

Against protocol, he called Fusco to get weasel information, but all the detective would tell him was that everything was alright. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll stop by and check on her again, but I'm sure at this point, Carter is going to kick my ass," Fusco told him in the sarcastic, tongue in cheek way only he could pull off.

So, he told himself that it was time to get back into the mode of protector on the street and finish up eliminating the bad guy so he could hurry home to the city with bright neon lights. As he staked out the headquarters of the perpetrators, he wondered how he had gotten to this point in his life. What had been the turn he had taken to lead him here?

Kara.

He knew it now. She was the reason he had run away from the only life he had known. She was the reason he wore that millstone around his neck thinking that he had to pay for life for the sins he had committed. But most of all, she was the one who had opened his eyes to what was important and what he could leave behind. And all it took was a bomb strapped to his chest.

He had seen his life flash many times before his eyes, but it had never bothered him – hell, it came with the territory. But that few seconds in the hallway when Joss had found him and tried to lay her life down for him, was more than what he had been prepared for. Never had anyone ever done anything so unselfish for him. And when she grabbed his arm and demanded that he stay, it was all he could do to walk away.

He felt the pain in her eyes and the heat from her body as her hand held fast to his arm. He knew what she wanted, but he couldn't give it to her. She deserved a happy ending and love – the two things he didn't deserve. Or did he?

As he stood on the lonely roof and waited for the timer to tick down to his death, he replayed all the moments of his life and was surprised to see how many she was in. Not Jessica. Not Kara. Not all the people he had been sent to kill, but her: Joss Carter. He had three minutes left on earth, but all he could see was her smile and smell her perfume. If he only had a second chance…

And what do you know? God was merciful – even to a poor bum like him! – and he had the chance to start over. Nothing was going to stop him from taking it. Okay, he forgot to factor in the ongoing war with HR and all the people he who were chasing the Machine. But one step, and one bad guy, at a time.

Sure, Shaw brought his feelings back to the surface, but as HR closed in, life and love was shoved to the side. And once again, he almost lost the woman of his heart.

_Almost._

He could hear her voice calling to him to hurry up and come home to be with her. Her arms were as lonely as his and promised love to rekindle the flame that was starting to go out. She would give him what he needed.

Now the case was over and the bad guy would never harm anyone ever again, while the victim was allowed to move on with life. Just the way it was supposed to be.

As he drove his car into the dark night toward home, he started to worry again. It had been hours since he spoke to Fusco, and Finch was tight lipped about anything other than the usual "Worrying about it isn't going to change anything, Mr. Reese. Shaw is there, and so is Miss Morgan; just come home."

Pulling beside the curb, Reese hurried into the building, roses clutched in his hand. Too anxious to use the elevator, he sprinted up the six flights of stairs to the loft he now called home.

Opening the door, he stepped into the quiet living room. "Joss?" he called out, his heart in his throat.

"In here," she answered from the bedroom. In an instant, Reese was in the doorway.

"Sorry I'm late," he apologized.

"Did you take care of the bad guy?"

Reese nodded. "You could say that."

"Let me guess: he won't be running any marathons any time soon, heh?" she teased, but her eyes danced with mischief.

Reese shrugged indifferently. She knew him too well. "You could say that, too."

"What's that in your hand?" Joss looked at the cellophane wrapper Reese held.

"Roses. I missed Valentine's Day." He walked over and handed them to her. "I'll make it up to you." He kissed her deeply.

Her eyes shone with tears as she took the flowers and sniffed appreciatively. "You're home. That's what matters to me." She set the bouquet on the night table. "Somebody else missed you, too."

Reese's CIA trained eye caught the slight movement on the bed. "How is she?" he sat down on the side of the mattress.

"Doctor said it was just a cold." Joss picked the bundle up in her arms and handed it to Reese. "He gave her some medicine and a follow up appointment later this week. But, overall, she's going to be okay. Aren't you, Jessica?"

Reese pulled the blanket back and looked into the face of his daughter. "Hi, sweetheart," he greeted. "Did you miss me?"

Hearing her daddy's voice, the baby opened her eyes and smiled and chortled her own greeting. Reese's finger tip traced her soft cheek. He still couldn't help marvel at the miracle of life called his daughter.

"I think that's a yes," Joss whispered, her fingertips brushed against the downy, soft black curls of her baby's hair. "I missed you too." Her brown eyes searched the blue ones of the man she loved more than she thought possible.

"Maybe we can talk Uncle Harold into babysitting while we go out to dinner," he suggested. "What do you think?" Reese tossed Jessica in the air and made a face at her. Her laughter filled the room. And his heart.

"You're going to trust our daughter with Finch?" Joss protested hotly. "After what happened with Leila? No. Uh-uh," she shook her head.

Reese looked at her and smiled wickedly. "Would you rather Uncle Lionel have the honour?" he suggested.

"The lesser of two evils. At least he raised a baby," Joss groused in response. "Maybe we can take her with us."

Reese brushed a lock of hair from her face. "I want my wife all to myself, if you don't mind." There was no denying the look of want in his eyes.

Her body flushed hot with desire. "We'll talk about it," Joss conceded firmly.

"Tomorrow I go into the office. I get to assume the identity of 'John Warren' for the next two weeks while Shaw helps Finch. I need a break." He pulled the baby close to his chest and breathed in her fresh scent.

"No complaints here. I hate worrying about you – though I know you can take care of yourself," she returned with a wrinkle of her nose.

"Well, I'm not as young as I used to be, and I think everything is catching up," he admitted with a reluctant sigh. He tried to ignore the slight ache in his knees and lower back.

"Time has that way of doing that to a person." She was still trying to wrap her brain around the fact that her first baby, Taylor, was now in college. Where did the time go? Her thoughts were interrupted by the room suddenly going dark.

"What are you doing?"

"Come here," Reese ordered. His arm invited her to lie beside him. Feeling Joss's body snuggle up to his, he closed his eyes.

"What's on your mind?" Joss asked, her fingers making lazy circles on Reese's starched white shirt.

"That I missed your arms around me," he replied simply. Never did he think he could feel as safe as he did at that moment.

Joss lifted her head. "I missed your arms, too. I hate those lonely nights when you're out there making the world a safer place. But I know that you'll be coming home to us."

Reese cupped her cheek and dropped a kiss on her lips. Sighing contentedly, Joss laid her head on Reese's chest. Closing her eyes, she listened to the rhythm of his heart as his arm tightened around her to bring her closer.

"I'll always come home to you and Jessica, Joss. That a promise."

And next to loving her, it was the easiest one he would ever keep.

The End


End file.
